The present invention relates to a multiple-use blood control intravenous (IV) catheter assembly septum and septum actuator. In particular, the present invention relates to an IV catheter assembly having a stationary septum actuator and a blood control septum, wherein the blood control septum is configured to slide within a catheter adapter of the IV catheter assembly between a compressed state and an uncompressed state. When in the compressed state, a slit of the blood control septum is opened and the septum comprises stored compressive potential energy. When the septum is released from the compressed state, the stored compressive potential energy is release and the blood control septum is restored to its original shape, thereby closing the septum's slit.
A formidable challenge of modern medical treatment is control of infection in the spread of pathogenic organisms. One area where this challenge is constantly presented is in infusion therapy of various types. Infusion therapy is one of the most common healthcare procedures. Hospitalized, home care, and other patients receive fluids, pharmaceuticals, and blood products via a vascular access device inserted into the vascular system of the patient. Infusion therapy may be used to treat an infection, provide anesthesia or analgesia, provide nutritional support, treat cancerous growths, maintain blood pressure and heart rhythm, or many other clinically significant uses.
Infusion therapy is facilitated by a vascular access device. The vascular access device may access the patient's peripheral or central vasculature. The vascular access device may be indwelling for short-term (days), moderate term (weeks), or long-term (months two years). The vascular access device may be used for continuous infusion therapy or for intermittent therapy.
A common vascular access device comprises a plastic catheter inserted into a patient's vein. The catheter length may vary from a few centimeters or peripheral access, to many centimeters for central access and may include devices such as peripherally inserted central catheters (PICC). The catheter may be inserted transcutaneously or may be surgically implanted beneath the patient's skin. The catheter, or any other vascular access device attached thereto, may have a single lumen or multiple lumens for infusion of many fluids simultaneously.
A common vascular access device comprises a blood control septum that controls flow of blood and other fluids through the vascular access device. In some instances the vascular access device further includes a septum actuator that is slidably housed within the vascular access device. The septum actuator may be advanced through the blood control septum to enable blood or other fluids to bypass the septum. For example, a clinician may insert an external Luer device into the vascular access device to advance the septum actuator through the septum.
Once the septum actuator is engaged with the septum, fluid communication between the vasculature of the patient and the external Luer device is established. The engaged septum actuator may not be removed from the septum. Accordingly, to remove the external Luer device from the vascular access device, a clinician must occlude the catheterized vein of the patient to prevent undesirable exposure to blood or other fluids. The clinician must then either cap the vascular access device, or replace the external Luer device with another Luer device.
Thus, although methods exist for controlling blood flow through a vascular access device, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques. Such techniques are disclosed herein.